The new variety Ananas comosus was created in 1988 at Martinique (French West Indies) by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was the Smooth Cayenne xe2x80x98HA 10xe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). This female parent was a typical xe2x80x9cHawaiian Typexe2x80x9d pineapple. The male parent (i.e., pollen parent) was the Manzana xe2x80x98CO 24xe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The male parent is grown primarily in Columbia at high altitudes for local consumption and commonly is not exported. The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
Smooth Cayenne xe2x80x98HA 10xe2x80x99xc3x97Manzana xe2x80x98CO 24xe2x80x99. 
Objectives of the breeding program included the creation of a new Pineapple variety which displays a more cylindrical fruit configuration, greater resistance to the browning of the fruit flesh, a more attractive fruit shell appearance, and completely spineless leaves.
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and approximately 200 small plants were obtained which were different from each other. The first fruit was harvested in 1990. Selective study during 1990 to 1998 resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new Pineapple variety of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Forms attractive orange-red oval to cylindrical fruit that is substantially uniformly colored from top to bottom when ripe with relatively flat fruitlets,
(b) Forms substantially homogeneous golden yellow fruit flesh that generally is sweeter than that of Smooth Cayenne and commonly contains substantially more ascorbic acid than that of Smooth Cayenne,
(c) Forms completely spineless piping leaves,
(d) Infrequently forms peduncle slips that originate at a spaced location below the fruit,
(e) Forms a long conical crown, and
(f) Commonly produces fruit in substantially the same yield as Smooth Cayenne.
The new variety of the present invention readily can be distinguished from each of the parent varieties.
When compared to Smooth Cayenne xe2x80x98HA 10xe2x80x99, the new variety exhibits spineless piping leaves wherein the lower epidermis and mesophyll are folded over the upper leaf surface. On the contrary the leaves of a Smooth Cayenne are smooth only on the lower and middle portions and are spiny elsewhere. The fruit shape, crown shape, and fruit shell color are different. The internal fruit flesh possesses greater homogeneity when ripe, generally a greater sweetness, and substantially more ascorbic acid that minimizes a tendency to darken when exposed. The presence of peduncle slips is extremely rare in Smooth Cayenne. The fruit flesh also emits a different aroma as evidenced by chromatographic analysis. Chemical treatment with a growth regulator (e.g., with 2-chloroethylphosphonic acid) to create more uniform fruit shell coloration is not necessary with the new variety. Also, the fruit of the new variety commonly is ready for harvest in a lesser period of time following forcing. The overall fruit yield of the new variety is approximately the same as that of Smooth Cayenne. In some tests the yield has ranged from 85 to 105 percent that of Smooth Cayenne.
When compared to the Manzana xe2x80x98CO 24xe2x80x99, the new variety exhibits a different fruit shape, a significantly lesser frequency of multiple crowns, a geater sugar content, a lesser ascorbic acid content, better fruit flesh homogenity when ripe, a smaller core diameter, and improved sucker production. The fruit flesh also emits a different aroma as evidenced by chromatographic analysis.
The cultivation requirements of the new variety including density, fertilization, and disease and pest control are believed to be substantially the same as those commonly employed with Smooth Cayenne. A typical plant of the new variety commonly measures approximately 90 cm in height and approximately 120 cm in width at the broadest point. Climatic and cultural conditions will influence the plant size.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in Martinique (French West Indies) by the use of suckers as well as in vitro propagation. The first sucker is harvested slightly later than for Smooth Cayenne; however, the total number of suckers available for harvest is greater. Asexual propagation by these routes as performed in Martinique has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are strictly transmissible from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named xe2x80x98RL 41xe2x80x99.